The Prank War
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: Just as the title states. Quite possibly a crack!fic but I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. The whole agency is turned upside down when the two most prominent members; Gibbs and Shepard, start a full out prank war.
1. Prologue!

_Author's Note: I wanted to read some stories like this but of course I just couldn't find any. Apparently most of my stories revolve around pranks so I figured why not? Hope you enjoy this…I'm planning on doing perhaps seven chapters in this not including this Prologue. Seven different pranks but I might add more…We'll see_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from any of my personal creations that may or may not crop up throughout this story. Owning the rights to N.C.I.S. is the number one thing on my Christmas list._

_The Prank War Begins_

_ It was quiet in N.C.I.S. It was too damn quiet. The quiet seeped into every crevice of the building including the lab belonging to Abby, the usual music was missing. The Goth herself wasn't even in her lab. She wasn't even gathered along with the rest of the occupants of the building in the bullpen. Wherever she was, Special Agent Gibbs's team was with her._

_ There was something strange going on. Something was going to happen. Everyone seemed to know it too._

_ Suddenly, everyone's attention riveted to the catwalk. The door of the Director's office had opened and a seemingly very unhappy DiNozzo walked out. Perhaps the fact he was unhappy had something to do with how he had managed to wind up in a court jester's costume. Another member of Agent Gibbs's team, Timothy McGee, filed out behind him in a squire's costume. They shifted so they were not blocking the doorway from which, Ziva David, dressed as a lady in waiting stepped out. From Behind her came Abby Sciuto dressed as a princess. On the one side stood Abby and Tony and on the other stood Ziva and McGee._

_ The agents spread out below couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous costumes their colleagues were wearing. _

_ Tony cleared his throat and began, "Hear Ye, Hear Ye! You have been called to give witness to the beginning of a legendary prank war between our Queen, Jennifer Shepard, and our King, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." As their names were announced, they stepped from the shadowy doorway, both very much looking their parts._

_ "We just thought we'd give you all heads up in case things started exploding, a very likely possibility around here." Tony explained, dropping the old timey accent and vocabulary._

_ "Let the games begin!"_

_ He was answered with thunderous applause and a couple of hurrahs from the agents gather below._

_ "You will be assigned a team to support but you won't have to worry about being the butt of the pranks unless you are in the wrong place at the wrong time." DiNozzo cut across the applause, a smirk on his face._

_ This was going to be pretty damn funny as far as he was concerned._


	2. Chapter One

"Boss, she's heading right for it!" Tony voice sounded slightly electronic, coming as it was from a video on you tube. It had been posted by him three hours ago and yet he continued to watch it as if it were the newest thing.

"Are you watching that again?" McGee asked eagerly. Surprisingly, the Probie thought something that Tony said was funny was indeed actually funny.

On Tony's computer screen, a redheaded woman was walking down the stairs and into the bullpen. Suddenly her foot hit a hidden trip wire and paintballs were launched at her. Next thing the Director of N.C.I.S. knew, she looked like a rainbow had decided to vomit on her.

Both male agents started cracking up. Gibbs had been the one to rig the wire. Today had been the official day that the pranks were to start and start they had. This was only the first of many to come, many agents were sure of that.

The star of the video, Queen of N.C.I.S., Jenny Shepard stalked past Tony's desk, delivering a swift glare that could rival Gibbs's. Her destination was the owner of said glare's desk. She glanced around before snatching his cup from where it sat on the edge. The next move she made was to take a sip, leaving lipstick marks around the edges of the cup. Her last move before retreating to the catwalk was to empty the cup of coffee and to pour herbal tea inside.

.She was going to enjoy whatever the show was going to have to offer.

"The Director wants to die!" Tony exclaimed wide-eyed.

"What? Why does the Director wish to die and not live, Tony? Should we tell Gibbs and he can talk to her?" Ziva asked worriedly, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"No, Ziva. That's not what I meant. What I meant was she broke rule number twenty three which is clearly in place for everyone's safety."

"Never date a co-worker?" The Mossad Officer cocked her head, clearly confused.

"Never mess with a Marine's coffee." McGee corrected just as his boss appeared.

Gleefully the three agents and the Director watched as he predictably picked up his 'coffee' pausing to throw a glare at Jenny upon noticing the lipstick on the rim before finally taking a sip. The next second, the liquid that had been in his mouth was spit right back out. Angry aqua met enchanted emerald as Gibbs's eyes locked onto those of the Director. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the culprit.

"JENNIFER SHEPARD!" Gibbs roared and the team flinched, scrambling for cover.

Jenny allowed herself a triumphant smirk and retreated to her office.

Ten minutes later, she was screaming a the top of her lungs.

"Boss, what did you do?" Tony waggled his eyebrows at Gibbs who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I might have put a spider or four tarantulas in there."

Tony attempted to stifle his laughter and failed miserably.

Both agents turned as the elevator door opened and Tony didn't even try to stifle his laughter. He merely fell of his chair, collapsing in a fit of chuckling. Who wouldn't when every woman your boss had either dated seriously or married were all together?

"Jethro, we heard you were being naughty." The youngest redhead quirked an eyebrow.

"Still abusing your women. Willfully neglecting them again?" Dianne started in on him and Gibbs let out a groan. This was beyond cheating. He had to listen o them for two hours before they finally left him alone and left N.C.I.S.

That was not amusing in the least to him.

It was the end of the day and the team were forced back into their costumes. "Hear ye, Hear ye, we have the videos of today's pranks." He gestured to a screen that was being lowered behind him and moved out of the way.

The events of the day began to play in order and both the king and queen took turns smirking and scowling depending on the images being displayed. It suddenly became evident that this had already spread outside N.C.I.S. when Fornell called out at the image of Gibbs surrounded by redheads.

"If I didn't know one of them was Dianne, I would say you weren't minding that prank and you were in heaven surrounded by redheads."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Jenny grinned.

The lights flickered back on and the screen was drawn up.

"As of now the score rests as three to two, Mighty King Gibbs! Hurrah!"

Needless to say, the day was pretty damn exciting.

Only time could tell what tomorrow would bring.

_Author's Note: I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter but things just aren't flowing in my mind right now. Feel free to review and point it out to me. If you'd like to PM some suggestions…feel free._


	3. Chapter Two

"Think they'll blow anything up?" Tony asked in a hushed voice, keeping one eye on the lab door. Since the prank war had begun twenty-four hours prior to this little meet it had become increasingly, and alarmingly, clear that no one and nothing was safe. The king and queen had gone kinda crazy. Ok 'kinda crazy' was an understatement; they were full blown mentally insane, as in need of serious help insane.

"Do not be silly, Tony. They would not blow anything up; it was against the rules and they both want to win." Ziva snorted, shaking her head.

"I'm surprised the rules didn't cover stealing the Director's lipstick and replacing it with crayola crayon though at least she figured that out _before_ she put it on. She did not figure out that Gibbs had switched her perfume with Pine-Sol if the fact she went around smelling like the janitor's cleaning supplies was anything to go by." Tony let out a snicker as he thought back to her grumpy face this morning. She'd pulled out her mirror and attempted to put her lipstick on before she realized it was simply impossible to wear crayon.

"Gibbs did not figure out she'd put itching powder in his boxers either. At least not until Jenny dropped a thousand and seven hints as to why he was so uncomfortable." The Mossad Officer countered.

The team, including Abby was seated behind the aforementioned's desk. They were taking turns keeping watch, should one of the newly appointed nutcases of N.C.I.S. appear and accuse them of conspiring against them. Again.

"The expression is a thousand and _one_ hints, Ziva. And to be honest I'm more interested as to why she was over his house in the first place." His tone was suggestive and he waggled his eyebrows in a ludicrous manner.

"Think they were making Gibblets?" Abby asked eagerly. She obviously was hoping for a yes.

"Jethro wishes."

That particular voice scared the crap out of them and they all returned their gaze to the door, a deer caught in the headlights look upon each of their faces.

"Director, we-were just, uh…"McGee trailed off unable to come up with a proper response.

"Conspiring against me?" Jenny offered, advancing with a dangerous maniacal glint in her eyes.

"Danger, danger, there is an alien aboard." Tony managed with a gulp.

"What movie is that from, Tony?" Ziva asked just as equally terrified.

"Partial quote from the Great Movie Ride in Disney World not a movie. " The terrified Italian replied as he lunged for the door. Jenny blocked the escape attempt and the route in one stride. She continued to advance, the previously mentioned maniacal glint creating an atmosphere where one would not be surprised to see the redhead draw a chainsaw.

_*******An hour later********_

Gibbs arrived in the bullpen expecting snakes swarming, more angry women, more itching powder (the latter was still irritating him thoroughly), maybe even World War III. What he was not expecting was the sight that greeted him; His team and Abby dressed in teletubby costumes.

They must have pissed off the Director because she was standing above on the catwalk, smirking wickedly as she pressed a button and music flooded the room.

The next thing he knew, they were all doing some kind of weird dance. It was amusing to say the least.

"And now I require some assistance from the King in punishing the meddlesome court members further." Jenny's voice rang out over the music and the silver-haired agent found himself wandering up to the catwalk.

The enticing redhead leaned toward him, her breath ghosting over his lips and he grinned. If this was the punishment then he was—his thoughts stopped dead as he was suddenly finding himself rising in the air. It took him another moment before he was filled with horror. His redheaded Director had leaned in close as a diversion and then clicked a harness around him. Gibbs blinked, how on Earth had he missed her doing that? Whatever had happened it had resulted in his being hung on the ceiling of his workplace.

"Jonathon!" Gibbs called, irritated.

A burly well muscled man came from the Director's office and nudged the woman's shoulders, prompting her to turn around. Her scream was rather satisfying as she bolted away from the ma who proceeded to chase her, all the while a huge python draped around his neck.

The teletubbies cracked up and moved out of her way as she came tearing through the bullpen.

"If we had been conspiring against you, we would have made sure we could get this on tape!" Tony yelled at her. Jenny turned to shoot him a glare and stumbled. In seconds the snake keeper was upon her and the snake was touching her. She screamed bloody murder the entire time as the snake slid it's forked tongue out and licked her cheek.

Gibbs was laughing from the ceiling. He knew not to expect any retribution right away; she'd need to scrub her cheeks raw before then. And of course he'd be stuck up here the entire time. Which, upon looking at the Director's face, he decided was not such a bad thing. It would be OK if she tried to murder his team…they would stick together and fend for themselves…_hopefully_ since it seemed she'd managed getting them to learn a dance and to get into that get up.

_A/N: Thank you for the excellent idea(s). If you like this chapter you may want to thank _She-Demon Sparacino _who inspired this with a great suggestion about putting snake's in Jenny's office. Any other ideas feel free to submit. I actually like this one! I was not expecting to update so soon so don't get used to it..I make no promises!_

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_And as always hitting the little blue button and telling me about your thoughts is always appreciated._


	4. Chapter Three

"JENNY!" Gibbs yelled. He was still where she had left him two hours ago; hanging from the ceiling. The redhead finally appeared. "Jethro," She sneered. Just as he'd suspected, her cheek had been rubbed raw. "Would you mind letting me down?" He asked, crossing his arms grumpily. "Would you mind not hiring someone to chase me with a snake? Too late. Guess you'll just have to hang for awhile." Jenny stated coldly and disappeared to her office.

Rolling his eyes at her theatrics, Gibbs looked around only to notice Tony and McGee darting over to where there was a rope tied, keeping Gibbs hung above the ceiling. Gingerly, Tony opened his knife and began to saw through the rope. Eventually it snapped and the rope flew upwards, Gibbs simultaneously flying downwards. Tony was forced to lunge and grab it in order to gently lower Gibbs to the ground. All the while, the three agents prayed that Jenny hadn't picked up on Gibbs's supersonic hearing talent because if she had well then; they were completely and utterly screwed.

And screwed they were, because no sooner had Gibbs's feet touched the ground then the door to the office of the wicked witch opened the devil herself appeared. Fire burned in her eyes as she took in what was happening. "Zeke, Ludwig." She snapped and two burly Russian guys stepped from the shadows.

Tony and McGee exchanged a look; what the hell was with all these hired hands? They normally didn't have a problem berating and bickering the shit out of each other and now they were hiring other people to do what they normally took pleasure in? This was strange…Tony found himself wondering what had happened last night when Jenny had been in Gibbs's house. He didn't care to continue doing that as the men advanced. Strangely enough, however, they were pulling wheel barrels to the Director's side. In them were water balloons filled with an unknown liquid.

The three men took the most of the opportunity and tried the doors leading anywhere but here; locked. They tried the stair door; locked. They tried the fire door; dead bolted. Gibbs tried the elevator and not even the little button lit up. Tony and McGee's first thoughts were correct; they were indeed screwed.

"Uh, hi there, Jenny…"The Italian tried, turning on that playboy charm of his. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Normally Gibbs would have slapped the crud out of the boy but hell, he didn't care as long as they got to live.

"Please, Tony. The only one of you who has ever charmed me is in deep trouble." Jenny purred with a smirk, fingering a water balloon before picking it up in her hands. She launched it with cat-like skill and uncanny precision. It hit Tony smack in the forehead and exploded. The smell instantly told Gibbs what the contents were; bourbon.

Tony rubbed the liquid away from his eyes rapidly. "She's going to blind me." He hissed to his comrades. McGee took three steps further back, hoping to be out of his range. He was not so lucky as the next balloon landed on him.

"Your turn, Jethro." She smirked, aiming a balloon at her silver-haired fox's head.

"Hit me with your best shot, Jennifer."

She did and he was sopping wet, covered in bourbon.

Gibbs didn't even have anything up his sleeve to stop her or get revenge. Suddenly, he noticed something scurrying across the bullpen.

"ARGH! She's trying to kill me! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Tony screamed, confirming his suspicions that there were indeed rats swarming the bullpen. The smirk on his redhead's face confirmed the second part of his suspicions; she had done it.

"Damn, Jen." Gibbs chuckled not in the least afraid of the rats.

He could hear DiNozzo going on a rant about how rats were known carriers of the plague. "I almost died from the plague, McGee!" Tony's voice rang out in panic. "You are evil." Gibbs added with a smirk. He knew she heard him.

In response to his remarks, Jenny flashed Gibbs an award winning smile.

"How sweet of you to notice." Jenny stated sweetly. "Have a good night, Jethro." She added, heading for the elevator which she would just inevitably shut down as soon as she was on the ground floor. This prompted him to check the time on the wall; it was well past midnight. Damn, the queen was vindictive.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks just how vindictive she was. He was now going to have to spend the next six hours with McGee and a rat phobic DiNozzo. How could this get any worse? As if to answer his question the lights flicked off on the bullpen.

Gibbs let loose a groan. One thing he was sure of; Jenny Shepard better watch her back tomorrow because she was going to have hell to pay for this stunt alright.


	5. Chapter Four

Gibbs was much too happy this morning, Jenny decided. He should have been absolutely miserable after having had to have spent the better part of the night with DiNozzo, rats, and McGee in the dark, covered in bourbon. He was acting far too happy and she was suspicious of him….then again she was suspicious of everything these days; she nearly shot the neighbor's cat last night thinking it was Jethro.

Sighing, she checked her watch. It was only ten a.m. so she had about an hour and a half before her next meeting. Jenny stifled a yawn and headed up to her office, deciding to use said hour and a half catching up on all the sleep she'd missed plotting against Jethro. The Director pillowed her head on her forearm, shifting to get a little more comfortable on the couch before allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

Thinking back later she would realize that had been her first mistake of the day.

Cynthia came in to wake her boss up and froze. She was not going to be able to look her in the eye for quite some time now…

Jenny was shaken gently awake by her assistant and was heading out the door of her office, briefcase in hand before she noticed something was wrong. Looking down, she let out a not so quiet curse. The Director of N.C.I.S. clad in pink footie pajamas and pigtails would be a field day for the press. Her emerald eyes snapped to where Gibbs was standing, grinning up at her. "Damn it!" She snapped angrily and reached to tug her hair out of the pig tails. They came undone easily enough but to her horror she noticed something was off about her hair; it was neon green. He was going to _die._

"SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS!" Her voice echoed in the bullpen.

Ziva looked up first, pressing a hand to her mouth and looking at Gibbs in horror. He really dyed Jenny's hair _neon green? _McGee looked up next, his eyes going wide in shock. DiNozzo just stood there speechless. He'd never have thought his boss had enough guts not to mention that the boss obviously fancied red hair yet he'd destroyed it….Gibbs allowed his smile to melt into a full out smirk.

"Yes, Director?" The silver-haired special agent responded innocently.

"I'm going to have Abby boil you from the inside out! What have you done to my _hair?_" His boss made the last question more of a demand for an answer.

"I put _wash _out hair dye in it. Did you honestly think I'd willingly ruin red hair? Geeze, Jen, don't you know me by now?" Gibbs seemed a little outraged which only ticked Jenny off more.

"I thought I knew that you were smart enough never to mess with my hair, Gibbs. This means a full out prank war." The redhead threatened.

"I, uh, thought that's what we were already doing…." Gibbs smirked as she stormed away without providing a proper answer.

Another point Gibbs. She was going to lose because he was going to win. It was as simple as that really though in each day it was going to be a battle to prove the dominance he knew he so clearly had.

A scream resounded from her office and she barreled out of the room and down the stairs, running at top speed straight into him. "I'm sure you know why I'm screaming at the top of my lungs." Jenny hissed.

"Hmmm…I thought you might want your rats back." Gibbs shrugged with a wicked grin, dodging the punch she aimed at his face. "Easy now, you don't want to hurt my handsome face." He chuckled and released her, whistling and heading in the opposite direction of her office.

Suddenly she felt a tickling sensation on the back of her neck, where his hand had been a moment before. Reaching up to grab whatever it was, she came back with a cockroach in her fist,

Gibbs heard her scream from Abby's lab and let loose a chuckle.

"You're so mean,El Jefe." Abby teased, grinning as she sipped her Caf-Pow. Wait until she finds out that you filled her car with them this morning."

Two hours later, Gibbs was back in Abby's lab again.

"Hey, Abbs?"

"What?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"You remember what you said earlier about the car?" He paused a minute.

"Yeah?"

He paused a minute.

Another scream that was becoming increasingly familiar throughout the halls of N.C.I.S. rent the air.

"I think she found out."

******************_Author's Note_**************

_Thank you for all the wonderful ideas and reviews. Both are greatly appreciated._


	6. Chapter Five

"Oh my God!" Tony whispered loudly, having stopped dead. "What the hell was he doing last night?" The senior field agent gestured to his boss, covered in blue body paint and dressed in immaculately white sneakers, pants, and a little night cap type hat.

"I don't think I want to know." McGee gulped.

"Think the Director has a Smurf fetish?" DiNozzo's voice became suggestive in a millisecond as possibilities swarmed his mind.

"I do not think Gibbs would be passed out on his desk if she did, yes?" Ziva countered gesturing to the man before her.

"True. So, uh, who's waking him up?"

"Not me. Director Shepard will kill us if we interfere. We got away lightly with the teletubby costumes. I'd die if I had to dress as Barney." McGee gulped shaking his head.

"Duly noted, McFraidy cat, now wake him up."

"Why must McGee do it? You are always the one bragging about being Senior field agent!" The Mossad officer cut in.

"How about I resolve this for you? If any of you three wakes him up, you'll all be in archives for a month and a half, no field work!"

All three people jumped as their Director's voice rang out behind them.

"Ohhh—kayyy…Uh, just one thing, umm…Madame Director, do you have a-" Tony was cut off by Jenny's answer.

"No, Special Agent DiNozzo. I do _not___have a Smurf fetish and even if I did I would not share it with you." The Director rolled her eyes and stormed off calling over her shoulder as she did so, "And if you wake him up, you'll earn yourselves a one way ticket to the morgue!"

Tony looked at Gibbs then after the Director. He was clearly torn. Did he risk the Director's wrath and wake Gibbs or risk Gibbs's wrath and let him remain the office's current ogling object? Gibbs would rip him limb from limb but he was certain Jenny would make good on her threat. The Agent glanced back and forth between the two people he'd rather like to avoid pissing off and came to a decision; He would call Ducky. The Director would never snap at Ducky and stuff him into a teletubby costume or as McGee had said, the worse option, a _Barney_ costume.

Reaching over to the desk phone, Tony dialed the morgue and prayed silently. Luckily, Ducky picked up.

"Hey Ducky, we need a favor…"Tony began to explain the situation and to his great joy, Ducky agreed to come up and diffuse the bomb that was the predicament they were in.

Twenty minutes later Ducky was shaking Gibbs awake.

"Ahem, uh, Gibbs?" The kind doctor tried.

"I'll wake him, Ducky." Jenny smiled sweetly appearing at the Doctor's elbow.

"Ok?" Ducky replied slightly bemused by the change of events.

"Papa Gibbs," Jenny smirked, slipping a freezing hand onto his bare chest.

Gibbs jumped a mile and glared at her. Something blue registered in his line of vision on his chest…odd he didn't remember putting a blue shirt on this morning or for that matter even getting dressed. The last thing he remembered was Jenny in his basement with bourbon.

Suddenly he caught sight of himself in the reflective surface of DiNozzo's sunglasses. "Did you make me into a Smurf?" There was bemusement and amusement in his eyes. "Wait, you're not mad?" DiNozzo blanched.

"No," Gibbs eyes twinkled as he thought back to the night before.

"Oooohhh, so you made out with him then?" Tony grinned, his eyes widening.

Gibbs reached over and slapped the back of Tony's head harder then he would have thought possible.

"Guess you aren't going to be so forgiving about that." DiNozzo pointed to the pattern that Jenny was tracing on Gibbs's left forearm. He looked down at it and his eyes narrowed drastically.

"YOU TATOOED PAPA GIBBS ON ME?" Gibbs's voice shatted the small moment of peace the bullpen had had.

_***********Author's Note*****_

_Thank you for the wicked ideas. I don't really think this is a great chapter but I have a migraine and didn't want to not post anything….sorry. Crap, just broke rule number six *headslaps self* ouch…not a good idea._


	7. Chapter Six

Jenny slipped her hand into Gibbs's. She tried to remember that there was a war going on but failed. This had been a moment she'd been waiting for, for quite some time. Emerald eyes sought aqua blue as they continued their walk throughout the zoo.

As much as Gibbs knew this was all part of his plan for revenge, he couldn't help enjoying himself. Until they reached the reptile house (their last stop for the day) he was planning on enjoying every minute with her.

Just hearing her laugh, her real laugh and not that crappy half-snort half-laugh think she does, made him smile. It had been so long since he'd heard that noise. It was music to his ears no, scratch that, it was better than music.

Unfortunately, the time had come to put into action the ludicrous measures that he had created for revenge into action. Jenny should have known right away something was up when the reptile house was void of any actual people.

Ten minutes through and the doors clicked loudly; they'd been locked in. The redhead started to panic and tightened her grip on Gibbs's shoulder. Something hit the glass and Jenny turned to look at a cage where a baby Burmese python was being kept. It knocked it's head against the glass once more and to her complete and utter horror, the glass fell to the floor and the snake crawled free.

Her shriek was pretty loud and she reached for Jethro only to find he'd disappeared. Her eyes searched the dimly lit room for him and she caught sight of him, just not in the room. He was outside with another man around the same age. She could hear their voices;

"What'd she do to piss you off? You're gonna ruin a chance of getting another date with her." The unknown man asked.

"It's a prank war thing, Jeff. She isn't my date, she's just my boss. " Gibbs replied with a shrug.

"Boss? You're gonna be fired then. I'm surprised…she'd a redhead, Jethro, and she looks pretty damn hot too, isn't that all of your personal dating criteria met?" The snakekeeper named Jeff asked.

Jenny stopped listening after that and found herself reaching up to wipe angry tears away. This had all been just a way of winning the war? She should have known. He couldn't care for her like that anymore, not now, not after Paris.

The redhead was forced to focus on the snake as it slithered closer and Jethro was driven from her mind as she screamed bloody murder. Gibbs turned to see what was happening and looked in horror. She didn't quite catch that, however, as she was a bit preoccupied. It never occurred to her that maybe he'd only planned on locking her in the reptile house and that this python had absolutely nothing to do with his plan.

She was convinced he was trying to scare the living hell out of her. If that had been his intention then it would have worked.

"How do I get in there, Jeff?" Gibbs asked gesturing to the room.

"I got it." Jeff answered reaching to input a code into the keyad near the top of the doors. Gibbs pulled the door open and rushed over to Jenny.

"Are you happy? You've scared me half to death. Don't think this is over though, not by a long shot." Jenny snapped at him, pulling her arm away. Her emerald eyes focused on the snake keeper who had the python and was taking him to be put in the cage. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned on Gibbs.

Suddenly and rather surprisingly, Gibbs felt cool metal against his forehead and found himself looking down the barrel of Jenny's SIG. "Don't ever screw with me again, Special Agent Gibbs." She spat.

***********_Back at N.C.I.S.***********_

Abby sighed as she looked warily around the bullpen. The fearless leaders' pranks had gone from amusing to blatantly vicious in the space of a few days. The Goth didn't know what the hell had happened at the zoo and quite frankly, she didn't think she wanted to know.

All she did know was that a delighted Jenny had gone out with her silver-haired fox and a vicious slave driver had come back in her place.

Pausing to double check that the witch in question was not observing from the catwalk, Abby placed a note on three separate desks. The team, her, Ducky, and Palmer, oh and Cynthia, were going to put an end to whatever stupid fight the parents were having.

The plotting would commence upon their arrival in her lab. An even that occurred two hours later.

Everyone aside from Cynthia, Palmer, and Ducky took a seat cross-legged on the floor.

"They are completely nasty to each other." Tony stated, shaking his head.

"We need to make Mommy and Daddy stop fighting." Abby announced.

"If we want to live."

"We do, Tony, we do." McGee's voice reassured Tony's point.

"Then here's what we do….." Abby's voice dropped to a whisper as she proceeded to explain the battle plan. It was game over for the King and Queen as far as they were concerned.

_**********Author's Note*************_

_Ahem, no lynching or mobs would be great thanks. I just thought this needed a new angle and given I wrote this around 4a.m. I am sleep deprived and therefore unaccountable for my actions…this kinda turned into a little bit of romance towards the end and I might have to do a sequel with their romance as the main focus. Let me know what you think about that. And I'm considering writing a one-shot detailing how this whole war became a challenge in the first place. What caused them to decide to start this anyway? It's floating in my brain but I have a lot of other stories to finish first. _

_I'd also like to apologize for the time elapse before the posting of this even though it's been written for days but sadly I had a research paper to do and my laptop died…the charger is MIA._

_Disclaimer; haven't posted this in awhile but seriously people..do you honestly think I own the rights? I mean really…this is __**fanfiction**__….I don't see why I'm even posting a disclaimer to begin with….If I owned it my favorite characters would both still be alive (Kate and Jenny)._


	8. Chapter Seven

"Hey Boss," Tony said approaching Gibbs. This in itself was something that threatened his life. Their boss had been more of a slave driver than usual and his boss was the most frightening thing the team had ever encountered.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped. His eyes turned a steely blue as he brought hid gaze up to meet his agent's.

Tony swallowed hard. Why did he have to be the one to trick Gibbs? _It was that or the Director. She would have shot you if you tried to trick her._ Tony was finding extremely annoying at how right the little voice in his head was. It became even more annoying as he realized that the fact he had a little voice inside his head speaking to him right now suggested he actually either had a conscience or that he was insane. Neither was a particularly comforting thought to him.

"Erm, the Director wants to see you in MTAC. She said now. Or she was going to have to reenact her last, uh, attack on you…" Tony trailed off. He was pretty sure attack was a better word than prank because the outcome had nearly castrated Gibbs….no one had used the toilets in the men's bathroom in over a week now. Coffee trips had become more frequent and it wasn't just Gibbs taking them either.

"Fine!" Gibbs snapped throwing his hands up and cursing under his breath. He was not particularly pleased at being summoned. She had no right to. The wicked witch of the west was exactly what she'd been these past days and it was annoying. Gibbs did realize, however, that he was no angel either but that still didn't give her the right to act like a petulant child-slash-evil dictator.

Sighing loudly and perhaps aggressively, if the fact that DiNozzo was cowering was anything to go by, he stormed off.

A redhead left her office shortly after and Tony watched as the Mossad Officer snuck out of said redhead's office. If they were busted before this whole thing was pulled off then…it had all been Ziva's fault or McGee's fault or Abby's fault. He wasn't particularly picky as to who was to blame as long as he wasn't.

The Italian gave the Israeli a thumbs up to indicate his part of the plan had gone well. She, in return, replied with a nod.

Tony hurried up to meet her and they hurried to MTAC. From inside the room they could hear raised voices that belonged to the King and Queen. Trying the doors, t hey panicked when they found them still unlocked. Unlocked doors meant that the eldest members of the group were still able to escape and torture the team's plan out of them.

Tony sent a blank text to McGee to signal that the computer geek should be doing what he did best; screwing around on his computer and doing things that were highly illegal. It was true that locking the doors to MTAC with only the Director and Gibbs inside was not illegal in America…unless that counted as kidnapping or something….but to lock the King and Queen in a room was illegal in the N.C.I.S. monarchy.

The loud click informed the two eavesdroppers that the doors of MTAC were sealed. Tony and Ziva high-tailed it to the lab as soon as it dawned on Gibbs and Jenny who had lured them here to begin with.

Once the two, Abby and McGee, had been joined by Tony and Ziva, the Goth brought up a live web chat with Gibbs and the Director.

"Abbs!" Gibbs snapped as an overly large picture of aforementioned person appeared on the giant MTAC screen.

"UH...Hey Gibbs."

"Why the heck are we locked in here together? Do you want Gibbs dead?" Jenny cut in icily.

Tony chose this moment to make his presence known and to comment.

"Hiya Madame Dictator," _Crap!_ Tony had definitely not meant to say that out loud. Not good….

"Excuse me?" Jenny snapped. She pictured the team and herself and Abby as, what Abby liked to say the team was, a family. In her mind, she and Jethro were divorced and she was seriously considering of announcing her current thought out loud; like father like son.

"Whoa, my bad, Director, ma'am." Tony held his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Now remind me again why we're locked in here?" The 'Dictator' demanded, her demeanor entirely waspish.

Abby saved Tony by answering for him. "The kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight. We think you have some issues to work out. Kiss and makeup, OK? OK." Abby announced before hastily cutting off the feed from her computer and the parental units' voices began to raise in anger. She could still see and here everything they said but they didn't know it, therefore they stopped yelling as they thought it was fruitless.

"Great, I'm stuck in here with you." The fiery redhead complained, taking a seat in one of the empty MTAC chairs…this was a nightmare come true.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gibbs demanded fiercely, walking over to her and gripping her arm.

"You don't give a damn about me that's what! Release my arm, Agent Gibbs." She spat back, just as angry as him.

"Says who?" Gibbs asked, pulling her to her feet before dropping his hand. They were nose to nose now.

"Says the python you locked me in with. I could have gotten hurt, Jethro. All you cared about was your revenge." Her head turned away from him, desperately hoping that he wouldn't see the tears that had so suddenly and inexplicably sprung to her eyes.

Gibbs's hard exterior suddenly melted. She really thought that? He let loose a groan. That explained a lot…like why he'd been staring into the barrel of her SIG at the zoo for example.

"Jen," He said softly, turning her face so he could look into her eyes. "Don't you know I'd never hurt you?"

"I-I don't know, Jethro." She admitted at last, a tear escaping. With the most tenderness Jenny had ever seen him display, he reached up his thumb and brushed the tear away.

"Give me one good reason that you think I would."

"Give me one good reason that you wouldn't"

Gibbs sighed and inhaled deeply the scent of her perfume. "Because I love you." He answered simply and leaned in to press his lips softly over hers.

"I love you too, Jethro." Jenny bit her lip as she pulled back. The moment was perfect and evidently it was too perfect for either of them to register that the doors of MTAc had clicked again; they were free to go. Instead, they stayed where they were.

Having watched as it unfolded, the team high-fived each other and Abby grinned.

"I believe our work here is done."

_**********Author's Note**********_

_I hope you liked the ending. I like the way it came out. I think I'll title the sequel 'The Aftermath' keep an eye out for it! I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember; if there is a certain story/type of story you would like me to right, feel free to PM me your ideas._

_-Courtney_


End file.
